Hay cosas que deseo proteger
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Alejarte de tus amigas, tu trabajo, tu país e incluso de tus recuerdos es lo que se necesita para entender que lo que realmente quieres proteger es el nuevo amor que haz recibido.


Alejarte de tus amigas, tu trabajo, tu país e incluso de tus recuerdos es lo que se necesita para entender que lo que realmente quieres proteger es el nuevo amor que haz recibido.

Doble POV

MariaxTsubasa [Senki Zesshou Symphogear]

Yuri

.

.

.

.

Kazanari Tsubasa... Ese es tu nombre, aquel es tu nombre, aquel por el que todos te conocen y aquellos que tus padres te dieron.

Tsubasa significa alas, alas que les has dado a todos gracias a tus canciones, otorgando esperanza en la desesperacion, incluso a mi. Me has dado alas a mi, un ángel perdido sin objetivo, María Cadenzavna Eve.

Yo vi a través de tu mirada, era igual que la mía, perpetrada por un dolor eterno, dolor causado al perder a quienes más amábamos, perder a la persona más amada para nuestro corazón. No me cuesta saber cómo eras en antaño, después de todo yo era igual, somos como reflejos, pero aun así tomamos caminos distintos, el entorno que nos rodea sí que afecta el destino de una. No es así ¿Tsubasa?

—María, ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntaste al verme recargada en la pared del vuelo a Londres que pensabas abordar.

—Yo igual debo ir a Londres de es en cuando—dije algo seria para mi gusto.

— ¿De vez en cuando, eh? —dijiste en un tono juguetón haciéndome sonrojar, habías descubierto mi fachada como igualmente yo descubro las tuyas.

—E-Esa espada no es nada femenina. Idiota. —dije en defensa con lo primero que mi mente pude imaginar, reíste ante mí nada elaborada defensa mientras que yo me ponía más roja y te acércaste a mi, sostuviste mi mano y comenzaste a caminar por el pasillo conmigo. No dije nada, tú tampoco, y así entramos, yo no planeé absolutamente nada, pero nuestros asientos estaban contiguos.

Soltaste mi mano y comencé a sentir frío en la misma. Miraste la ventana, exhalaste suficiente aire y pronunciaste:

—Extrañare a Tachibana y las demás, pero si no vinieras conmigo creo que enloquecería.

Fue algo llano y simple. Eso bastó para mí. No había más que decir pero aun así yo insistí.

—Me sentiría igual que tú, por eso estoy aquí—Me miraste con diversión.

— ¿Y que hay de Londres? ¿No se supone que deberías ir ahí? —Desvíe la mirada, no era necesario decir eso.

—Idiota.

* * *

Mi vida perdió color y sentido desde la muerte de la persona más querida para mí, Amou Kanade. Perder a quien amas de golpe te convierte en una persona totalmente diferente, Okawa lo sabe bien, él sabe por todo lo que pase. Los demás en el cuartel igual, comencé a odiar los cambios, por eso me costó aceptar a Tachibana, la cual quería ocupar su lugar, la cual todos querían que ocupara su lugar, cosa que absolutamente nadie puede hacer.

Kanade es alguien irreemplazable y solo una persona supo entenderlo, María Cadenzavna Eve, a quien todos atribuyen como aquella que logró remplazarla, yo sé que eso nunca pasara y ella igual lo sabe.

Aún a pesar del tiempo Kanade sigue en mi mente y en mi corazón, pero el sentimiento es distinto, ya no hay dolor, solamente alegría al recordarla y es gracias a ella, la que curo y cuido de mis alas rotas, muchas gracias, María.

—Idiota—me dijo ella después de haberla molestado y quedar en silencio, amaba su voz incluso para esas cosas.

—A más no poder—agregué contenta, cosa que le sorprendió ya que nunca respondo después de un "idiota" palabra que más me ha dicho el día de hoy.

Nos sumimos en un profundo silencio, no era incómodo, era uno necesario, nos dejó una infinita paz y después de un rato María cayó en los brazos de Morfeo. No puedo culparla, hace apenas nada habíamos combatido con todo nuestro poder para un enemigo casi invencible. Mire su rostro hasta que mis ojos decidieron que ya era suficiente y después dejarlo.

Sé que Maria es una persona fuerte, pero aún así todos nosotros necesitamos a alguien que nos proteja, yo la necesito a ella y deseo que yo sea a quien necesite. Cadenzavna Eve María...

—Hay cosas que deseo proteger, y tú eres la de más prioridad en ellas—murmuré sabiendo que no podrías oírme y acomode un poco tu cabello para depositar ahí la verdad de lo que acababa de confesar, un beso en tu bella frente. A ti, la única que supo leerme realmente y comprenderme, no puedo hacer nada más por ti que llamarte por tu nombre, en muestra de lo especial que sos.

* * *

Me desperté un poco antes de que el avión aterrizará, mi mano era levemente sostenida por Tsubasa y por la expresión de su cara, por fin tenía algo de paz en sus sueños. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Algún día podré aparecer en tus sueños? —pregunte sin esperar respuesta.

—María...—mi nombre salió en un susurro tan inaudible que me pregunto cómo logre escuchar, pero una parte de mí se alegraba, por un efímero momento mi persona ocupo lugar en tu cabeza.

—Descansa Tsubasa, te lo mereces más que nadie—deposite un beso en su mejilla y me entretuve el tiempo con sus bellas melodías resonantes en mi corazón tambaleante.

— ¿Ya hemos llegado? —preguntaste aún somnolienta.

—Falta realmente poco—conteste mientras miraba sus orbes azules.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer al llegar a Londres? —recibí.

—Por el momento nada, pero ya pensaré en algo.

Su sonrisa deslumbró a una medida indescriptible a mi respuesta.

—En ese caso ¿Qué opinas de que vayamos a un concierto? —me pregunto—Sería la primera vez que iríamos a uno sin ser parte de él—en eso tenía razón, además hace tiempo que me pierdo en ella, no hay manera de negarle algo.

—Me parece bien—de nuevo el mismo sentimiento cálido asalto mi pecho.

Querido corazón: ¿Has decidido enamorarte y consultarme o lo habes hecho sin aviso?

* * *

No puedo concebir la clase de tonterías que he hecho por ella, ¿invitarle a un concierto a última hora? El impulso en mi pecho no quería dejarla ir, y no lo hice, cancele varias cosas en secreto para ella pero igualmente nada importante. ¿Hasta qué punto he llegado ya?

— ¿Lo has disfrutado? —pregunte, eso era lo realmente importante.

—Sin duda alguna, he amado tu compañía.

—No ha sido eso lo que he preguntado.

—Lo tengo claro, pero aún así lo he confesado.

—Piensas volverme loca ¿no es así? —pregunte con una sonrisa a lo que ella negó con otra sonrisa similar a la mía. No hay duda, sus ojos son los míos, nuestras emociones se entrelazan y nuestros pensamientos se reflejan—Acompáñame—pedí y de nueva cuenta entrelace nuestras manos.

El perder a alguien deja un vacío, pero a su tiempo llegara alguien que creará una montaña a un lado y hará lo posible por hacer una conexión entre ambas cosas, y es entonces que sabrás que te has enamorado de nueva cuenta, y que está vez, no lo perderás, aunque ambos quieran hacerlo.

Mente mía: ¿Cuándo decidiste perder la razón?

* * *

Seguí los pasos de Tsubasa hasta llegar a un pequeño lago cerca del hotel en el que residíamos, se nota que vienes aquí muy seguido.

— ¿Sabes porque estamos aquí? —yo negué con la cabeza y ella apretó el agarre de nuestras manos—Hay un rumor japonés que Tachibana me contó hace tiempo—comenzó—Dice que cuando estornudas sin estar resfriado es porque alguien piensa en ti y es mentira. De ser así estornudarías tanto que no podrías ni respirar ya que en mi mente estás en cada segundo.

Reí ante sus palabras y su declaración improvisada pero igualmente tierna.

—No soy Kanade—dije.

—Y no necesitas serlo—Rompió la distancia monumental dejando nuestros rostros cerca y aflojo el agarre en mi mano dándome la oportunidad de huir, más no lo hice—Yo me enamore de María Cadenzavna Eve, la que le hizo exprimentar el verdadero amor por segunda vez, aquella que siempre dice que mi espada no es nada femenina.

Mis pensamientos se blanquean cuando estás junto a mi, solo pienso en ti, las nuevas alas negras que me has dado se encargarán de protegernos a ambas de ahora en adelante, te quiero solo a ti, ahora y siempre, la eternidad no existe, así que la creare para ti.

No sentí el momento en el que juntaste nuestros labios, pero aún así no importaba, yo solo sentía la explosión de emociones palpitantes a ti.

—Te amo, Tsubasa—confesé cuando deshicimos el contacto.

—Lo sé, soy irresistible—dijo en broma mientras sus manos seguían en mi cintura.

—Idiota—dije igualmente sonriendo.

—Vaya apodo más lindo me has otorgado—y ambas reímos, por primera vez en años, sin una carga en nuestras almas.

* * *

Saber que soy la primera en escribir Tsubasa x María en un dándome tan pequeño se siente realmente bien es la última vez que escribo en el móvil para FF es un jodido lío, no es como wattpad.

Hice dos menciones aquí sobre esta pareja y otra bastante cannon que sería "KanadexTsubasa" me gusta igual pero sigo prefiriendo el "MariaxTsubasa" ya que lo veo como como una relación ya mucho más madura y es lo que trate de reflejar aquí, espero que lo haya logrado y les haya gustado. Un saludo a las 2:30 am y hasta pronto.

Casi lo olvido...

SENKI ZESSHOU SYMPHOGEAR Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN


End file.
